Detachment of tissue, such as ligaments, tendons, or other soft tissue from a bone can occur due to injury, surgery, bone deterioration, etc. The detached tissue must be reattached to the bone in order to allow the injury to properly heal. A suture and anchor system may be used to reattach the soft tissue to the bone. A suture anchor having one or more sutures attached thereto is driven into a bone. The sutures are then used to reattach the soft tissue to the bone. The sutures may include needles for passing the suture through the soft tissue.
During deployment and reattachment, management of the location and position of sutures is important. For example, multiple sutures may be attached to the suture anchor and may need to be maintained in a relative position during implantation of the suture anchor. Additionally, the sutures must be maintained in an easily accessible position while not interfering with a clinician's placement and deployment of a suture anchor.